fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Futari wa Pretty Cure Prism
is an unofficial sequel to Futari wa Pretty Cure. It is produced by Toei Animation, written, and directed by Kinaru Senja. Story :See: [[Futari wa Pretty Cure Prism Episodes|'Futari wa Pretty Cure Prism Episodes']] Coming soon! Characters Pretty Cures * / Riko is a stubborn straight-A-student attending Verone Academy. She is blunt and very serious making her a little too distant from teamwork. She'd rather work alone with her fairy, Namel, and find the Rainbow Chalice on her own, especially after her many fights with Makoto. Her Pretty Cure alter-ego is Cure Pink, the pink cure. She's voiced by Sakamoto Maaya (Japanese) and Aubrey Clements (dub). * / Makoto is the tomboy basketball captain at her school. She is very egotistical but sincere. She works the best in a team and tries her hardest to befriend the cold Riko to no avail. She, however, fights with Napel because he often sides with Namel and Riko. She later on puts on a cold facade to hide her feelings of anger and fear after going separate ways with Riko. She is Cure Green, the green Pretty Cure alter-ego. She's voiced by Minagawa Junko (Japanese) and Anna Kendrick (dub). Garden of Light * Namel is Riko's fairy partner. She ends her sentences with "-Mel~" She's voiced by Nakagawa Shoko (Japanese) and Cherami Leigh (dub). * Napel is Makoto's fairy partner. He ends his sentences with "-Pel~" He's voiced by Kaji Yuki (Japanese) and Sandy Fox (dub). * Luz is a fairy similar to wisdom and is the guardian of the Rainbow Chalice but is trapped within it. He ends his sentences with "-Zu~" He's voiced by Fujioka Aoi (Japanese) and Jordan Davidson (dub). Shadow Zone * King Malo is the the big baddy of the season that is searching for the ability to take over all existence. He's voiced by Kobayashi Kenji (Japanese) and Ike Stevenson (dub). * Grima is the first follower of Malo. She is very rude and egotistical. She's voiced by Sasaki Ayane (Japanese) and Dorothy Gorbold (dub). * Poizun is the most toxic in personality. She is very greedy and jealous of others. She's voiced by Tachibana Michiko (Japanese) and Deb Wyndham (dub). * Dunkle is a mute former fairy of the Garden of Light. He is the most skilled in combat and discovers the pretty cure's identities the first. He's voiced by Oshiro Taro (Japanese) and Alvin Owston (dub). * Lutte is the youngest and the younger sister of Grima. She is very cruel and has the ability to disguise herself as a human or a cat. She's voiced by Moto Yua (Japanese) and Valarie Fuller (dub). * The Zakennas are monsters used by the antagonists using the stolen power of the Dotsuku Zone and physically taking form of it. Minor Characters * Ren is Riko's older brother and someone that is aware of the Pretty Cure's identities. He is very loving but extremely stoic. He's voiced by Kaji Yuki (Japanese) and Bryce Papenbrook (dub). * Sara is Riko and Ren's doting mother. She is a dish collector especially dishes from Europe. She's voiced by Koshimizu Ami (Japanese) and Amanda Celine Miller (dub). * Ayato is Sara's husband and the father of Riko and Ren. He is very sarcastic but can't read jokes. He's voiced by Matsuda Shuhei (Japanese) and J. Micheal Tatum (dub). * Keiko is Makoto's loving mother. She is very flexible and is a waitress at a cafe near Verone Academy. She's voiced by Kawakami Aya (Japanese) and Jad Saxton (dub). Items * The Card Communes are the transformation items the Pretty Cure use. * The Rainbow Bracelets are bracelets given to the heroines by Luz (from the chalice) in order to find him and the save the chalice. * The Prism True Love Detector is a device that can sense how much a person or animal loves another. * The Rainbow Chalice. Locations * Garden of Rainbows * Garden of Light Trivia * Original concepts that were leaked after the airing shown that the season might have taken place in America. * This season is a Netflix Original. ** However, Netflix didn't take any part in production. Gallery Category:21moon24 Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Prism Category:Fan Series Category:21moon24's Fanseries Category:Pretty Cure fanime